


Break away

by Kthsbot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, CF Route, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kthsbot/pseuds/Kthsbot
Summary: When Felix arrives, it’s not Hubert’s figure who greets him, it’s not wealth or herd of horses to make up for what was lost in the war, instead, it’s someone towering over the rest of the emperor’s servants, legs and arms cuffed with the heaviest chains Felix’s eyes ever laid on, strings tied onto his shoulders, like a captured animal in a hunt.Felix’s hands clutch at his side, he feels red flaring across his face, and his eyes bore into the large man, “what the hell is he doing here?”-The duke has a new assignment
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	Break away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).



> Thank you Dusty for this great prompt!! And Happy holidays, please enjoy!!

When a servant tells Felix that a messenger from her majesty has arrived, Felix nods in return, he’s been training for a while now and a little break won’t do him harm. He was anticipating this visit since he was promised a reward for his victories, for all his battles that were never lost, and for bringing the head of Gustave and other commanders to Edelgard. 

He held his noble title awaiting his bounty, still, his patience was running with a load of responsibilities on the duke Fraldarius. Maybe Hubert had figured him out, knew Felix would flee as soon as he received the gold. Though they can appoint any of their subjects to be in his place, anyone would do better than him, and perhaps the reason they lastly sent him his prize is that they’ve finally found someone suited.

He wanted this, from the day he left the blue lions, to abandon his title the way he abandoned his father and friends. Dorothea had urged him to make a plan before leaving so hastily, and for the past few weeks Felix tried to do just that, and yet he couldn’t map it out; His only assurance of his future is the weight of his sword and the thrill of a fight. Certainly, he’ll do something with that, perhaps become a mercenary just like Byleth. 

How else was he supposed to live, without his blade and blood covering his hand? 

Felix sheaths his sword, following the servant to the gate where the messenger is, and he hopes it isn’t Hubert with them. He walks through the hallways of his home, stranger than the servant by his side, he is a foreign between these loyal to his father’s subjects. No one dares to speak a word of it in front of him, but oh he knows every little whisper behind his back, it won’t matter when he leaves, he tells himself. A home would just be anywhere he spills as much blood as he breaths. He hasn’t felt at home ever, since the kingdom took his brother, father, and his best friend from him. He envies the knights, servants, and anyone that can refer to a home, that can describe to him the warmth of this huge building that freezes him. Someone that lives here had for certain created the memories Felix wished he made, but not him, not the duke. He doesn’t think he’ll ever have the chance to do so, even the war gave him another opportunity to fix what his childhood ruined, but Felix knows its best wasted on fighting and surviving in the cold winter alone, far away from this old building that he used to call home. 

When Felix arrives, it’s not Hubert’s figure who greets him, it’s not wealth or herd of horses to make up for what was lost in the war, instead, it’s someone towering over the rest of the emperor’s servants, legs and arms cuffed with the heaviest chains Felix’s eyes ever laid on, strings tied onto his shoulders, like a captured animal in a hunt. The blonde curtains are longer than the last time Felix has seen him, strands still hide the bright blue of his eyes and dark shadows beneath them, his eyes fixed on his hands in a grimace. 

Felix’s hands clutch at his side, he feels red flaring across his face, and his eyes bore into the large man, “what the hell is he doing here?” He hisses, his tone edges, unforgiving of any unpleasant answer anyone thinks of saying. 

The boar- Dimitri, doesn’t flinch, not that Felix expects him to in this state, not while a messenger starts explaining Felix’s new assigned task, as if Felix is still listening to him. He doesn’t interrupt, taking in Dimitri. The pain and anger glazing his face at every word they utter, since now, he is just a mere burden they have to make work of, and apparently, Hubert thought Felix is the best person to handle him. As if Felix doesn’t have years of piled up anger towards the former king; like Felix didn’t betray Dimitri.

He was the one who almost begged for them to keep Dimitri alive, wasn’t he? 

The messenger explains to Felix his new assignment, Felix doesn’t even pretend to listen to him, his eyes boring drills into Dimitri, his mind ponders over what he should do. Dimitri stands, stripped from all of his glory, his weapons, and armor; looking something less than a peasant. Yet, he is still easy on the eyes, the glory of royalty still emits from him, Felix sees the servant blush to his side as she observes Dimitri. 

Dimitri is there and Felix just wants to scream at them to return him so he can leave in peace, what is he even supposed to do, put him in a cell and wait for him to die? Or maybe give him chores that are fitting his strength? Maybe if Felix listened to the messenger he would know. 

“At last, her majesty makes known that if her prisoner escapes the Farlduris territories, the duke will face punishment as harsh as the prisoner’s.” The messenger finishes, folding a long letter into the hands of Felix’s servant. “Perfect,” Felix mutters to himself

“Your grace, her majesty had generously sent presents, if you would allow it, I’ll send them to your chambers.” Felix only nods to his servant to help him while he stays still studying Dimitri, what will he do with him? 

Felix can give him a job, free him, or assign him as a mercenary at the territory’s borders. Anything would do as long as Felix can grab the chance to run away after. The faster he figures out what Dimitri can do, the quicker he’ll be out of ‘home’. 

Where would Dimitri stay? In the chamber that was long named for him by his old man, cuffed and untrusted, or in a lonely cell? 

There are few servants left that are familiar with Dimitri: young, innocent child. The little prince everyone was charmed by, in the ways that mattered anyway. Felix was enchanted too, he recalls and doesn’t blame them.

He recks his gaze over Dimitri one last time and makes a decision, 

***

He assigns Dimitri to a small room, one that has its own bathroom and shower. It’ll be locked after dinner and if Dimitri wasn’t found in it by then, well, it’ll be a problem. Felix isn’t cruel; he just knows not to trust a wild animal given the opportunity to get revenge. He appoints a guard for him too, which is useless because if Dimitri decides to escape he’ll just have to crush the guard’s skull. Besides, Felix won’t have to talk to Dimitri with a guard to communicate. He doesn’t give Dimitri a job, it’s too risky but maybe before Felix leaves, he’ll fetch him something to busy his mind with. 

Edelgard did send an award but she also sent a warning letter about Dimitri, Felix doesn’t bother to read. At least Fraldarius has some gold now to build a new army. Especially since he was the one to destroy it. 

***

He is surprised it took almost more than a week to hear from Dimitri’s guard, he must’ve restrained himself. It takes the guard a few minutes to utter it out, fidgeting and searching for words. Felix feels anger crawling to his voice. “Well?” He urges. 

“Your grace, your prisoner- He is sick,” 

Felix raises a questioning brow at that, “and I’m assuming you don’t know where the infirmary is,” he stops and turns back to his paperwork. “Get out.” He says. 

“Your gra-” 

“Get out,” Felix repeats the order, not sparing a glance as he hears the door shut. 

***

It’s Dorothea that tells him what’s happening, fuming. 

“He hasn’t eaten anything since he arrived, he doesn’t even get up off his bed, barely to go to the bathroom! I don’t even think he has the power to stand, he is burning!.” She says in a scolding manner- one that reminds him of Ingrid- her eyebrows knitted in worry. 

“What is he, a child for us to take care of?” He mutters and senses that it was the wrong thing to say by the way Dorothea’s eyes widen. “I don’t know, but if you wanted him dead you might’ve as well let Edie do it back then.” She snaps at him and stalks off his office. 

Felix feels his head aches, rage creeping slowly into his neck. Before he holds himself, Felix finds himself out of his room, his strides are hurried, the air around him thins, and he feels like yelling. Maybe he will once he reaches Dimitri. 

Before that, he makes a trip to their kitchen. He rarely goes there, it’s unfit of a lord to visit his servers, and yet he has to because of the boar. 

Maybe he should just let him starve. 

He shakes his head instantly at the mere thought of Dimitri dead. 

***

Everyone’s eyes are on him once he enters Dimitri’s small chamber, a room that almost looks like that for a servant. The bed is surrounded by a nurse and two guards, Dimitri is asleep, looking like the dead more or less. His face is burning red and even when he looks like he’ll die of fever, he is chained. Felix stands in the middle of the room, awkwardly with the warm plate in his hands. Everyone bows for him instantly. 

While the nurse explains to Felix what she gave Dimitri, Felix only stares at him in silence, he hasn’t seen Dimitri look this weak before, not even when Edelgard had him by his knees as a prisoner. 

When he orders everyone to leave, the guards are hesitant at first, until Felix pins them with a glare of his and they move. He takes a seat near Dimitri, facing him with the food ridiculously in his hands. 

“Why do you want to be dead so badly?” Felix grumbles to himself, “I know that you’re angry, I’m angry too.” Felix knows he is only ever full of frustration and a will to fight, he thought that the older he gets, the more it ceases, but the war hasn’t been merciful on anyone and so he only gets worse. “You know that I can’t let you die, boar.” He speaks the words reluctantly as if the whole nation will hear him. 

Felix stays by his side, waiting for Dimitri to wake up, he even brings up his work to the table next to Dimitri’s bed. He’ll wait whatever much it’ll take for Dimitri to wake up, and Felix to feed him. The instant food is swallowed by Dimitri, Felix will leave him be. 

He admires Dimitri secretly, the smooth curve of his lips, the famous Blaiddyd nose he grew into, too big on his face back in the academy days. Felix doesn’t think he is handsome, but he knows he is well defined, a sight for the noblewomen to behold. He has been asked by various women, even married couples, if they could have one night with the boar, offer amounts of gold to get pregnant by him, and Felix had rejected forthwith.

Because nothing is worse than filling the territory with Blaiddyd bloodline. 

“I’m not angry with you,” suddenly comes the words from the boar’s mouth, exhausted while his eyes stay closed. Felix stands and approaches the bed slowly, bringing his plate within. “Not anymore, at least.” Dimitri counties, his words hang in the air, unfinished as Felix whispers his name. Dimitri takes a shaky breath and sighs, “I’ve only assumed that you were, you had the right to.” He says lastly, eyes fluttering open to Felix’s sight.

“Worry about yourself now,” Felix says, as delicately as possible, and without sounding crude. He can be cruel to the boar later, but now, he needs Dimitri to understand that his life is at stake. 

“If you promise to use me.” Dimitri hushes the words, “please, Felix.” He says. 

“I- I can’t appoint you in my tropes.” Felix answers, watching as the blonde locks fall onto Dimitri’s face. “You want to die in her stead?” Felix mutters and Dimitri half glares at him, “I could just order them to kill you and be rid of you if you want to be dead so badly.” 

“Then why won’t you… you know I’d prefer it that way too.” Dimitri’s fist clenches on the mattress, and Felix steps closer, he wants to scream at him, Dimitri never valued his life nor will he start now. 

“Felix, please,” Dimitri repeats the plea like it’ll change anything. Felix grimaces and sighs loudly, “fine, if you promise to take care of your health, I have no use for you weak.” He says and Dimitri almost smiles, a phantom on his face that Felix longs to see. “Thank you, your grace.” He says gently and Felix feels himself redden at the title, “don’t call me that,” he coughs and hopes Dimitri is too tired to notice him making a fool of himself. 

It feels like when they were young, it feels like they are just picking up from where they left, but the truth is, they are a breath away from talking about a five years war, or about Felix’s ‘betrayal’. 

***

Felix keeps an eye on Dimitri, he gives him what he asked for, a place in the militaryş nearly a mercenary Dimitri is called now, fighting bandits around the territory. _‘What if he runs away?’_ a general asks him, _‘he won’t_.’ Felix answers simply. Dimitri doesn’t know betrayal, not the way Felix does. 

He sees Dimitri eating alone sometimes, sometimes he thinks, Dimitri just skips dinner and feels the urge to scold him, he does not. 

***

Felix really can’t trust the former king to listen to anyone’s orders. Dimitri has ended up in the infirmary, and Felix feels his anger creeping on him like a fresh memory. It’s rage, definitely not panic or the fleet horror flashing through his head at the messenger’s description of Dimitri’s injury. 

He doesn’t run there, knowing his temper would get the best of him. He did tell them to wait for enforcement, why did Dimitri not listen. Why does Dimitri never listen to him? 

At night, even when Felix is still upset, he doesn’t help his feet when they tread to where the infirmary is. He sees two nurses hushing at the front of its door, and doesn’t ask if he could enter, since he is the duke, he gets to use his privilege from time to time.

When he opens the door, he is greeted with Dimitri’s exposed back, sitting with a nurse helping him change his bandage. Felix’s heart drops at the place of the injury, right at his chest, beneath his heart. He stares at Dimitri, at the scars glazing over his skin, a forever reminder of the lives they ended, of the close calls they had. Nevermind that, Felix’s mind strays to how big Dimitri has gotten, different from their academy days, truly living up to the Blaiddyd name with his long slicked hair, brushing on his brows even when a tie attempts to hold the strands together, yet they still slip. 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been standing for until he hears a startled ‘your grace’ from the nurse’s mouth. Dimitri’s eyes are instantly on him, dim and blue like Felix’s day. “Felix.” He mutters, almost confused. 

Felix frowns at the sight, the knot on his brows only tightens, “Why do you never listen to me.” Felix speaks, still composed. The nurse takes his cue to leave, closing the door behind him as quickly as possible.

“Felix,” Dimitri breaths.

“You never listen to me, not now, not then, not ever. You’ll never listen and I’ll just have to wait for the day you’ll kill yourself.” He nears Dimitri, still, his voice as calm as ever while the venom spews from between his lips, cold and heavy between them, 

The hurt look on Dimitri’s face isn’t worth it, nor the way he speaks his name. “Felix,” he says, and Felix listens as if it’s a command.

“I’m sorry, you’re right.”

_What._

“I shouldn’t have gone after the bandits, I should’ve waited for enforcement. I risked everyone’s lives.” Dimitri says, apologetically with his eyes pinned to the ground like a sorry child. It doesn’t fit him. 

“Well, it’s done now. You won’t be assigned to any battle from now on.” Felix states, leaning against a wall next to Dimitri, who looks at him with two sharp eyes and whispers, “my skills have to be useful somehow, I won’t accept otherwise.” It’s clear to Felix how Dimitri is seeking to speak without groaning from pain. 

Felix shies away from his stare, “I appointed you to be the professor for the orphanage.” 

“Felix..” Dimitri says with a smile that traces on his face, “thank you.” He whispers, grateful in a way Felix doesn’t like. Felix steadies himself and takes one last look at Dimitri’s figure, “don’t thank me.” He grimaces.

When Felix leaves the room, it’s the heat of Dimitri’s eyes lingering on his back that keeps him up at night. 

***

“What are you doing at this hour? You’re supposed to be in your room.” Felix asks as he sees Dimitri holding towels between his arms at night, wearing a thin shirt that’s more of a sleeping attire. 

“Pardon me, I needed to clean my wound and my bath isn’t working.” Dimitri looks at him carefully, like he committed a crime. “Why isn’t it working?” Felix asks and when Dimitri avoids his eyes shamefully, he knows the answer. He broke it. 

“You can bathe in my chambers,” Felix says shamelessly, wishing his tongue was taped before he spoke. “Really, Felix? I wouldn’t wish to bo-” Dimitri rushed the words, and Felix instantly cuts him, “I’m not offering again, take it or leave it.” He says and walks towards his chambers, listening to the footsteps behind him that traces behind him. Dimitri follows him. 

“Will you need help?” Felix asks when they arrive, his guards are all questioning eyes, he doesn’t mind them. Dimitri’s gaze is unsure when they enter, “with the wound.” Felix explains and Dimitri gives him a look and shakes his head hesitantly. 

Felix wants to, he’d like to see the injury up close, he knows Dimitri’s hands aren’t for delicate tasks and so he doesn’t hold himself. 

Felix’s bathroom is one big room that has a closed-door for another, smaller bathtub. The big room is designed for married nobles, if they wanted to bathe each other in the space of a room. Felix has never used it, never considered it. Although it has a block for sitting around its walls, more for comfort, Felix thinks. 

He isn’t as shy as Dimitri who stands fidgeting with his shirt, a funny look on someone as big as him. Felix disrobes first, knowing Dimitri he’d be nervous and too polite to do anything. Felix is right because once he is out of his clothes Dimitri undresses too. 

It’s humiliatingly uncomfortable as they wash in each other presence, another memory of their academy days, when they all used crowd in the showers, with Sylvain making unnecessary comments, Ashe reddening instantly, and Dimitri barely getting out of his clothes in front of anyone, even Felix that knew nothing but hatred towards that Dimitri, felt sorry for him. Now, Felix misses those days, misses only worrying about his training, misses still feeling almost at home. He is in Fraldarius now and it’s the furthest thing from it. 

“Ah,” Dimitri gasps, and Felix turns to look at him, Dimitri notices the gaze on him, “it burns.” He says apologetically, meaning his injury. “I can heal it,” Felix suggests and when Dimitri doesn’t oppose, he approaches him. 

The line between hate and love is as thin as the space between them now, confusing Felix when his gaze strays at Dimitri’s chest, he can’t decide if he hates the scars or likes the reminder of them, they mean survival and Felix can’t bring himself to hate the way they look on Dimitri’s body. 

Felix isn’t the best at healing, but he knows a thing or two, his crest helps too. When he raises his hand to heal, Dimitri’s eyes are wide, he doesn’t speak of a thing. The air around them is hot, and Felix feels the heat rising to his neck, “Felix,” Dimitri whispers. 

Felix feels like crying. 

Felix’s hand is shaking when he finishes healing, Dimitri sees and wraps his fingers around it, he asks for permission but Felix only nods. “Felix, what’s wrong?” Dimitri demands, and Felix doesn’t know the answer. 

Maybe he just feels a little too much when it comes to the boar.

“Boar…” Felix heaves a sigh and Dimitri only waits for him to say something, Felix leans in and presses his lips against Dimitri’s, he hears a gasp, and then a hand on his hip pulling him in. Dimitri lets Felix’s tongue in, and Felix kisses him hard and breathless. 

It’s Dimitri that separates them, Felix grunts and chases after his lips but Dimitri’s fingers that crawled into his hair stops him with a yank. “I could run away right now, Felix,” Dimitri says a little too quickly as he catches his breath. “You won’t- you wouldn’t,” Felix whispers against Dimitri’s lips and kisses him again. 

Dimitri draws him away again and asks, “Should we talk?” Felix glares at him and murmurs a quiet no before he presses his body against Dimitri’s. 

Their hands find each other’s bodies, Felix gets one of his knees between Dimitri’s thighs, letting him grind on him while he is busy caressing his mouth on as much of the boar as he can, and _oh,_ the sounds Dimitri makes almost gets Felix to finish. 

He is quick to remove the last of Dimitri’s small cloth, Dimitri stiffens and cries his name when Felix circles a finger around the rim, Dimitri’s hips only grind harder and harder, the tip of his cock wetting Felix’s thigh, and Felix teases him more, searching for the oil behind him, he whispers to Dimitri’s ear, breath warm on the pale skin, “Is that what you spend your time doing? You skip dinner and go to bed early for this?” Felix says as he pushes his fingers in, “do you let the guards hear you at night too, boar.” and Dimitri whines so beautifully for him, gasping for air as he asks for more. Felix gives him more.

One finger becomes two and Dimitri is writhing and begging, and Felix just gives him until Dimitri spends when Felix suddenly finishes with the sounds of Dimitri. 

***

“Have you ever done this before?” Dimitri coughs the question shyly like he didn’t have his hole fingered just now. “No,” Felix admits shamefully as he wraps the towels around him tightly (they had a shower after all). “What about you?” He asks, curiously, and the shake of Dimitri’s head makes him sound, a part of him relieved. 

A very jealous part of him. 

***

“We should discuss this matter, shouldn’t we?” Dimitri urges like they’re at a council and he is being questioned for the crops’ decreased quantity. Felix shrugs his shoulders, pouring some liquor to ease him up for whatever arguments Dimitri will suggest. “Maybe it’s better if we do not,” Felix mutters because he knows it’s the truth.

Maybe it’s because Felix had left Dimitri when he needed him the most, and well, has despised Dimitri and called him a beast for a life long. 

“I’d like it if we do,” Dimitri affirms and Felix sighs heavily. “Felix, I’m your prisoner, I don’t assume you treat all of your prisoners like this.” 

“Maybe I do.” Felix says stubbornly but Dimitri doesn’t back down, “I could run away easily,” Dimitri clarifies, and Felix pins him with his gaze, “you can, I won’t send them after you.” He admits and Dimitri looks at him astonishingly. Felix knows he won’t escape, he didn’t so far because he knew the consequences. Felix’s head on the gates of his territory. Dimitri is still good, still a beast with a heart filled with kindness, he wouldn’t do that to Felix. Although Felix had let his whole kingdom down.

“Are you- perhaps, feeling guilty and that’s why I’m here… not dea-.” 

“You think I’m doing you favors?” Felix snaps, “you’re here because _I_ want you, because _I_ have you, not- not your ghosts!” his anger would be scary if only he doesn’t tremble with it, if only his voice doesn’t shatter at the end of it, maybe Dimitri would be as scared of him, as Felix is. “Why are you even here Dimitri, shouldn’t you be furious that I’m pitying you.” At least that’s what Felix thinks Dimitri would be. “Do you want revenge? Is that it?” and Felix knows it’s not it. Felix knows how vengeance looks, he spent his whole life staring at himself in the mirror to learn it. 

But Dimitri sits bewildered with Felix, his mouth shut and eyes wide, “or are you repaying some sort of debt you convinced yourself that you have?” Felix says lastly, gulping down his drink, avoiding the blue eyes staring at him. “Felix… If I upset you, I will leave.” Dimitri says carefully. 

Goddess, does Felix hate everything about this, Dimitri- not the king, Dimitri with all of his fragileness, with all of _him_ wanting to leave, not to bother Felix. 

“I want to be here too, Felix,” Dimitri says distantly, standing next to the door, ready to leave. “I thought about you, all the time Felix. In the war, I thought if you killed me I’d still be with you. I thought if I wasn’t the prince if I- if we were just some commoners-” Dimitri laments while Felix stays silent, he wonders for a moment if the guards will guide Dimitri, but he doesn’t say anything. He lets Dimitri leave. 

***

Felix sends a letter to Edelgard, asking for resignation. He doesn’t know what pushed him, he only knows how much he is in need to leave, to start anew. _‘Even if it meant leaving Dimitri?’_ A voice inside of him asks, and Felix doesn’t have the answer yet. 

No, he doesn’t want to leave Dimitri, not in a million years, not again in this lifetime of his. Perhaps because Dimitri whiffs of childhood and memories Felix likes the best of his life, of Glenn and his father, of festivals and holidays. If he is clinging to Dimitri because he is the only thing lasting from his past then he’ll be alright, he’ll manage later, but what if it’s more?

Because Fraldurius hasn’t felt warm until Dimitri has arrived and Dimitri only slowly reminds Felix of himself. Who to blame Felix for holding out for that? 

***

Felix still doesn’t have a plan when Edelgard’s reply to his letter arrives, saying she allows him to resign. He has an idea, a suggestion for Dimitri, an alternative life for whatever would wait for him. 

“Felix, what are you doing?” Dimitri asks as Felix collects Dimitri’s clothes in some bags, “we’re leaving.” Felix says like it’s simple, as if they were caught, there would be no consequences. “You’re sending me to another territory?” Dimitri asks, confusion drawn on his face but Felix doesn’t answer. 

Dimitri clutches his fingers around Felix’s wrist in protest, “Felix, tell me.” He almost orders, like a king does, and Felix shivers slightly at the tone. “I resigned, I’m leaving.” He says hastily yet Dimitri doesn’t seem so shocked, he raises his eyebrows but then… a soft smile glazes over his lips. “You want me? With you?” He whispers it as it is, an unbelievable secret. 

“That doesn’t matter, hurry up now.” It doesn’t because the tips of Felix's ears are betraying him, bright red and embarrassing. He flushes with the way Dimitri wraps his fingers around his wrist or the way he looks at him like he is his savior like he didn’t betray everything that meant for Dimitri. 

“They allowed me to leave?” Dimitri questions, something Felix hoped he wouldn’t. Felix focuses on taking Dimitri’s stuff, maybe if he ignores Dimitri enough, Dimitri would just follow him. The fingers that brush over his wrist tighten now, dragging him away and closer to Dimitri’s body, “her majesty makes known that if her prisoner escapes the Farlduris territories, the duke will face punishment as harsh as the prisoner’s.” Dimitri repeats, his gaze trapping Felix with its intensity, “I’m not the duke anymore, am I.” Felix states simply, still trying to escape the piercing blue eyes of the boar. 

Dimitri’s smile returns, nearly grinning now, “I suppose not.” He tilts his head, as he would in their younger days when Felix is too stubborn to admit he is wrong and when a mere argument would mean nothing because they’d always find a way to fix it. 

“You’re coming with me,” Felix states the fact and Dimitri shrugs his head. “I should deliver my sentence, maybe after.” A lifetime sentence, Felix thinks. 

“You said maybe if we weren’t born to this, to the nobility, we would’ve been... We would’ve been something more,” Felix says, forcing the lump in his throat down. 

“Felix..” 

“Let’s have a chance,” Felix mutters, he feels like a maiden in love, like one of Sylvain’s secret affairs, waiting for his rejection. 

“You gave me my chance, this is my other chance. I will not throw away your life for another one.” Dimitri says, stern and yet kind, so kind that Felix feels his throat tightens, the air thinning and Dimitri everywhere. “I didn’t give you anything.” Felix denials, water threatening in his eyes to spill.

“A bird has told me that you’ve asked for me to be alive. You threatened to kill her if she doesn’t let me live.” Dimitri says and Felix looks at him, really looks at him. “Tsk, you shouldn’t believe everything you hear.” Before Felix averts his gaze away, Dimitri’s rough fingers wrap around his neck, softly as he leans down, and Felix knows what’s next: a kiss and a goodbye. He holds his breath, his heartbreak for Dimitri to crush their lips like a desperate man, his lips linger and Felix lets him. 

“I believe we will meet again, maybe you’ll come back or…” Dimitri whispers as Felix hugs him, letting his tears run down his face, secretly burying them into Dimitri’s neck. “Or you’ll follow me.” Felix continues and feels Dimitri’s hum, the press of his chest against Felix’s. 

***

Later, when Dimitri lets him go, it’s a kind goodbye, the way Felix prefers it, “until we meet again,” He says, and Dimitri repeats it like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
